Times Like These
by tjmack
Summary: It's that time of year again. Only this Christmas is different. This year Shawn and Juliet is hosting Christmas dinner.


**A/N: So I thought this might be longer, and then my muse for this story practically died. So it's much shorter than I thought. Hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

"Julllllesssss!" Shawn's voice whined out.

Smiling softly, Juliet emerged from the far bedroom. Her pajamas still hugging her tiny frame tightly. "Yeah, Shawn?" She knew what he was going to say before he said it. It had been the one thing he had been whining about since last Christmas.

"Do we _**have**_ to invite my dad?"

Juliet giggled. She knew that he was only slightly joking. Though things between father and son had gotten increasingly better over the past few years, that did not include long period of times stuck in the same place together. Though, Juliet had thought of this when she had invited people to come over. At least two-thirds of the people she invited had accepted her invite.

"Yes, Shawn. Besides, I already invited, Henry."

Shawn huffed lightly, as he peered around the corner. Juliet covered her mouth as a fit of giggles attempted to escape. Shawn's perfectly sculpted hair and face was covered in baby powder.

"Going behind my back, I see." He feigned hurt.

"Only because I knew you'd wait until the last minute to even tell him about it. Which of course, would start an argument. I was simply trying to save you the lecture and myself the headache."

Shawn sighed. "I forfit. You're far too suprieror in the thought department, Jules."

Juliet smiled. "I agree. Now, go take a shower and get that baby powder off your adorable face-" Juliet let her sentence trail off as her lips collided with his for a soft kiss. "So that you're all nice and ready for Christmas dinner." Winking at him, she twirled around him and entered the room he had just exited.

* * *

Juliet hefted Tyler into her arms and bounced him around as he started to fuss. After a few seconds his whining cries turned into gurgles of laughter.

"That's my good boy." Juliet smiled down at her son.

Tyler Henry Spencer was three months old. Juliet remained on maternity leave for another month, deciding it was best to wait out the holiday season.

"Jules. Gus and his family is here!" Shawn yelled from the front room.

Juliet laid Tyler down on his changing table and started the process of changing his diaper. "I'll be there in a bit. I'm getting Ty, ready."

Having removed his diaper, Juliet quickly put a new one on. Lifting him up, she pulled on the shirt she had picked out for him, followed quickly by the pants. After he was fully dressed, Juliet stood him on his feet and held tightly to his tiny fists as she looked him over.

"You are the most handsome Spencer boy, Tyler. So handsome." Juliet gushed, as she cradled him in her arms. "Let's go welcome our party goers."

Juliet left Tyler's slightly messy room, and shut the door behind her. Walking swiftly, with Tyler resting comfortably on her hip, she entered the living room.

"Gus!" She smiled brightly, as he walked up to her.

"Hello, Juliet." He smiled at her before turning his attention to Tyler. "My main man! Ty. Cutest Spencer baby ever." Gus gushed.

"Dude, not cool! You didn't see me as a baby!" Shawn pouted slightly.

"Oh, I saw the pictures." Gus paused, a smile on his face as he leaned in closer to Juliet. "He was a chubby little thing. His head was as big as his body."

Juliet chuckled lightly. "Oh believe me, I've seen the pictures too."

Shawn feigned hurt. "I am not speaking to either of you-" Shawn sighed, before pressing a kiss to Juliet's cheek, before pulling Tyler from her arms. "He is awfully cute though." Shawn smiled affectionately at his son.

"Shawn Spencer, a father. I never thought I'd see the day." Joy Guster gushed, as she walked closer and took a look at Tyler. "Good thing he looks like his mother. Ain't that right, cutie?" Joy smiled as Shawn shook his head. "How are you doing, Juliet?"

"Oh, exhausted. You know. Having a three month old will do that to you."

"You ready to go back to work?" Joy asked, as she stood beside Juliet and watched as Shawn walked up to her father.

"So badly! I love my two men, but I need time away from them, if only for a little bit." Joy glanced at Juliet from the corner of her eye and smiled at the amount of love that radiated from Juliet.

* * *

Shawn walked up to Bill and Winnie Guster, with Tyler cradled against his chest. "Mr. and Mrs. Guster, how are you tonight?" Shawn smiled brightly at his best friend's parents.

"Hello, Shawn. We're-" Winnie's sentence cut off as she eyed the child cradled in Shawn's arms. "Who is this?"

Shawn now knew that he could spot a parent a mile away, now that he was one. They all talked in high pitch voices whenever there was a baby within a 10 mile radius, especially females.

"This is Tyler Henry Spencer. Here's hoping that he only inherited my father's name, and not his hairline." Shawn chuckled as a knock sounded on the door. "I got to get that, would you like to hold, Tyler?" Winnie nodded as Shawn passed his infant son off to his best friend's mom. Shawn smiled softly before making his way toward the front door. Opening it up, just as Gus called out to him. Shawn turned his head to see what Gus wanted.

"Shawn." His father's gruff voice caused his head to snap back to the door.

"Great, whiplash. Thanks, dad." Shawn said, his voice held a thick sarcasm to it.

Henry's arms were full of presents. "Well you are the one that wanted to have the Christmas party at your house this year."

Shawn shook his head. "That would be, Jules. Since it is your grandson's first Christmas."

Henry sighed. "Are you going to let me in?"

Shawn stood there for a moment, his index finger tapping against his bottom lip. Henry growled lowly. "Geez, I was just joking. Please come on in, dad." Shawn smiled at his father. The cheerfulness in his voice was obviously fake.

"Planned on it anyway. It's just easier if you willingly move out of my way." Henry faked a smile of his own, as he rushed in and sat his gifts under the tree.

Shawn sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not so bad, is it?" Juliet's voice was a husky whisper beside him. Shawn let his eyes fluttered open, instead of peering at his wife over his shoulder, he took in the sight in front of him. The Gusters sat on the couch, Joy squished in between her parents, with Gus perched on the arm rest. Winnie was laughed quietly, as they talked in hushed tones. Then his eyes swept the rest of the room. Lassiter, Vick, and Buzz stood on the opposite side of the room. They were talking animatedly to each other, all three having a big day with a big drug bust. Then his eyes found his father who was cradling his son. Smiling broadly, Shawn shook his head.

"No, Jules. It's actually kind of good."

He felt her arms wind around his waist. Putting his hand over top of hers, he admired their glinting wedding bands for a moment. Then he realized that for the first time in a long time, he was really and truly happy. He finally had a real and full family, even if some of them weren't technically related.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews?**


End file.
